The Blonde and the Devils
by Anonysapp
Summary: After being thrown into the world of devils,out of the blue. Uzumaki befriends Sirzech and goes about his new life as a human in the gremory castle. Married to the second strongest female devil,let's see how our blonde hero copes up with the danger he faces in the DxD world!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. They belong to their respective authors._

* * *

Somewhere in the devil world, there sat a man in his office whining about the paperworks he was supposed to complete. Standing behind him with a stoic look on her face was a silver haired maid.  
" Naruto-sama, stop acting like a child. You only have to do this once in a week, be grateful " chided the maid.

" Still it's too much work gray-chan. Can't we ditch it and go out or something" asked the blonde in a hopeful voice.

"Complete the work first Naruto-sama, then you can think of going out " the maid didn't budge.

" You're no fun, gray-chan. At times like this, I wonder whether you love work more than me " whined the blonde trying to get a raise out of the beautiful maid.

" Your cheap tactics won't work on me, Naruto-sama. You know that, don't you ? " the woman named grayfia berated the blonde.

" Yeah, yeah. I know that, workaholic lover of mine " told the blonde matter of factly, grinning.

Grayfia's eyes turned cold and narrowed her eyes at the grinning blonde who seemed unrepentant of his jab. Suddenly,the maid took hold of the blondes cheeks and started pulling it " If you continue doing this Naruto-sama, you're gonna have to sleep on the couch tonight " declared the maid.

To which the blonde suddenly got alerted and hugged the maid like his life depended on it " You wouldn't gray-chan, you love me far too much to do that" pleaded the blonde rubbing his cheeks against the cold hearted grayfia.

The Maid just sighed and embraced closer " That i do" she slightly moved away from the hug and looked into his blue eyes "You're incorrigible. Why are you being more insufferable than you usually are, Naruto-sama?" asked the maid with genuine curiosity. Naruto just pecked on grayfia lips and sat back on his chair pulling the woman along with him to sit on his lap.

Naruto encircled the squirming woman's waist, nuzzling her neck. " I don't know grayfia. Maybe I'm just bored and want to mess with my wife " teased the blonde.

" We're in the office, Naruto-sama. Can't you keep your antics away from this place atleast " the maid pointed out, trying to squirm out of his grip.

" It doesn't matter Gray-chan. You know how much I hate paperwork. Having you with me makes the job easier " said the blonde trying to focus on the paperwork present on the desk as well as getting cosy with his dear wife.

" This is so unprofessional Naruto-sama, what if somebody sees us like this " The maid tried to reason, for which the blonde paid no heed.

" Let them see. I'm not embarrassed about hugging my wife. And I won't let you go no matter what you say. So stop trying to wiggle your pretty ass out of my grip! " exclaimed the blonde nuzzling closer.

Realizing that reasoning with her husband was of no use. The maid stopped squirming and focused on the paperwork Naruto was doing, letting a small upward turn of her lips at her husband's antics.

 **Few hours later**

" Finally!, I'm done. No freaking paperwork for another week!" cheered the blonde jumping in his office room. Grayfia couldn't help but roll her eyes at the childish behavior of her husband. His exuberance had no bounds.  
Being the adviser of Maou Lucifer. Naruto was made to work once in a week. It was more of a formal way of acknowledging him as a adviser. The only reason, Naruto agreed to take that position was because of the insistence of his wife and it didn't hurt to spend few hours on paperwork once in a week! Once he was done with the exuberant celebration. He Haraishined himself to the gremory castle along with grayfia.

In the Gregory's house, He passed by Sarah, the wife of maou. The said wife smiled at the blonde and, grayfia who gave a curt bow. The blonde returned the smile tenfold, greeting " Yo sera-chan. How ya doing? " The Maou's wife simply shrugged and expressed "I'm doing fine Naruto. How did your weekly paperwork go? " smirking in the end.

Before the blonde could reply. The maid cut him off "It went like usual, Sarah-sama. He was whining about it all along, like the insufferable child he is" replied the maid looking sternly at her husband, who just pouted and stuck his tongue out at her. Sarah just smiled at the couple, shaking her head 'these two never change' thought the Maou's wife.

Turning back to Sarah, Naruto asked " Say Sarah-chan, is Lucy going to be free this evening?" for which the maid twitched. Referring to the Mauo Lucifer as Lucy, so like her man-child.

Sarah who was used to his antics replied "Yeah, He is. Why do you ask Naruto? going to pull a prank on him or something? " enquired the maou's wife, grinning.

Naruto gave a foxy grin in return " You know me too well, sarah-chan. But, no. I just thought of going out with you two along with my lovely wife here " replied the blonde, grabbing his wife in a sideway hug who just acted passive for the time being. Though there was a slight twitch in her left eye, of course exasperated with the blonde husband.

Sarah smiled brightly at that, it's been a while since they have done something like that. "That sounds fun, Naruto. I'm sure Sirzechs will agree to that as well" They headed to their respective rooms afterwards.

* * *

 **Naruto's room**

Naruto was lying in his bed spooning with his wife .Inhaling her sweet scent, he smiled contentedly and caressed her cheeks, kissing on her neck.  
" Do you have anything planned out for the night, husband ? "questioned the maid enjoying her husband's ministrations

" Nothing, gray-chan. It's been a while since the four of us spent time together. So we're just going out and spending the evening. Just like the old times " Told the blonde reminiscing and started messing with her hair.

Grayfia turned around and glared at her husband with no usual fire behind it. Naruto just chuckled at her cute face and stole a kiss from her which lingered for a few secs "You know I love you right?" asked the blonde lovingly.

"Yes, I do husband. And I love you just the same" answered the maid nuzzling closer to his chest and inhaling his comforting scent.

* * *

 **An Unknown Restaurant**

"So How's it going lucy. You seem to be quite busy with work lately" asked the blonde sitting at the table for four. Sirzechs and Naruto sat beside their wives, opposite to each other.

"Do i have a choice, Naruto? " grunted the satan, who hated his work as much as his faux brother did.

"How Lazy can you be, lucy? Suck it up man " said the blonde taking a dig at his brother for his misfortune.

Sirzechs couldn't help but snort at the irony of his words 'If it wasn't for grayfia, the moron wouldn't even step into the office and he talks about laziness ' mused the satan glancing at the stoic maid sitting beside the blonde,who was quite content with herself without a care about the banter, already being used to it.

Once the meal was served. The group of four started digging into their food . Naruto got himself busy slurping up the noodles.

"Have you visited the human world lately , Naruto? Instead of goofing off in here all the time , why don't you go there, visit my rias-tan and see how her peerage is doing! " suggested the crimson Satan smiling good naturedly at his friend cum brother.

Done with the food for now, Naruto looked up into Serzechs eyes and smirked " No, I haven't. It's been a while since I've been there. I'm sure Red-chan will be quite happy to see me , when i go there " eyes sparkling with interest.

Deciphering his mischievous eyes, the maou couldn't help but slip a grin on his face " Don't mess with her too much, Naruto. The last thing I want is to listen to my rias-tan's lecture on why i let you into the human world!" advised the Satan.

The blonde was smiling like a cheshire cat. In that instance, the head maid rebutted "Don't worry, serzech-sama. I'll accompany him" satisfied, the maou sent a grateful smile at grayfia. He wouldn't have to worry about Naruto going overboard with his pranks, when grayfia is the one accompanying him.  
The Aforementioned blonde simply shrugged and continued having his food. Grayfia's company meant, he could have more fun with his dear wife in the human world. Not like her presence hindered his plotting of pranks. He just have to be VERY careful before executing it! That was a challenge, the uzumaki wasn't going to back down from.  
" Sounds fun, dattebayo! " Cheered the blonde, getting 2 amused shakes of head and one stoic glare pointed at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. They belong to their respective owners._

* * *

 **The Next morning**

One of the rooms in Gremory clan was occupied by a married couple . The two were sleeping in the bed, with the woman embracing the man's torso, who laid on his back .  
When the sun started to rise. One of the occupant woke up and after few mins of getting used to the morning sunlight, he fully opened his eyes staring at the silver haired woman above him. So mesmerized by his wife' s appearance, he lost track of the time staring at his wife's beautiful face who had a serene look on her face.  
Grayfia opened her eyes blearily after sometime, taking notice of her lover, staring intensely . Naruto noticed his wife' s eyes on him. Smiling lovingly, he wished " Good morning, gray- chan. How did ya sleep? " asked the blonde hugging the naked woman above him.

Snuggling closer, the woman replied " I slept well, husband. Hope you had a nice sleep as well."

Encircling the woman' s waist with one hand and bringing her face closer to him with the other. He replied " Of course, i did " kissing her on the lips " with you beside me, I'll always have a nice sleep" grinned the blonde.

"You flatter me, husband " grayfia smiled.

" I try " Naruto replied with a toothy grin." Say gray- chan. How about we sleep for the whole day ?" Asked the blonde giving her behind a gentle squeeze.

" We can' t. Besides, didn' t you plan on going to the human world today? " replied grayfia, squirming under her husband' s ministrations.

"I did. But we can postpone it to some other day. I want to love my wife to my heart's content, you know " Explained the blonde, rubbing his cheeks against his wife' s.

" It is not necessary. I' m always there with you, husband. Don' t you get enough of me already" enquired the silver haired maid.

Naruto groped the supple flesh of her breasts and chuckled, saying "Nope. I would never get enough of you, gray-chan" giving her a sensual kiss which lasted for several seconds. grayfia let out a quiet moan, returning from her daze, smiled lovingly " I love you, husband" The blonde just smirked and challenged " Show me" To which grayfia showed a smug smile and started sliding down from his torso, kissing along the way. That pretty much initiated their love making, which ended after a long hour.

* * *

After morning breakfast. The couple planned to meet their sister- in- law. Grayfia created a magic circle and the blonde joined her in the circle. Just before the magic circle disappeared, a sudden memory popped into naruto' s head. Grinning like a cheshire cat, the blonde started whistling all too happily.  
The magic circle teleported them near the occult research club. Planned to see their sister- in- law and her peerage, the couple went inside the building to wait for them.  
Once they entered the building, they took notice of the eerie atmosphere. Grayfia glanced at her husband who had a way too innocent smile on his face. Taking a good look at the room, grayfia spotted a dark gloom in the corner of the room. The dark gloom appeared to be human and it was way too depressed.  
Deciding to investigate the issue, grayfia moved towards the person who appeared to have a rainbow colored hair. Crouching down, grayfia moved the hair out of the human's face and was surprised to see a familiar face. It appeared the person was found to be her supposed sister- in- law whom they came to visit!  
Knowing the situation, the blonde maintained distance from the other two people, occupying the room.  
Rias knew the people in her room were her brother- in- law and sister- in- law. She didn't want to greet them yet because she wasn' t in the mood. She was depressed over the fact that her onii chan managed to catch her off guard with his prank, again! Damn him and his deception!  
With an angelic smile on his face, the blonde asked " Yo red-chan. What happened to you? You seem to be brooding over something!" grayfia shot a not so subtle glare at her husband, empathizing what happened.

Suddenly a red aura started to form where the dark gloom was, the said person, stood up and glared at the person responsible for her current predicament! " NII-CHAN, DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO MESS WITH MY HAIR. IMMA FRY YOUR STUPID BLONDE HEAD AND SEE WHETHER IT CAN DO YOU SOME GOOD! DAMN YOU, NII!" roared the enraged red head!

Stomping past the maid, rias ran to Naruto and jumped on him, making him fall flat on his ass. Still holding onto the blonde, she started strangling the blonde who began making exaggerated suffocating noises. While rias kept on yelling " DAMN YOU, NII!" This went on for few mins.  
Growing tired of strangling the unrepentant blonde, rias started pulling his ears, for which the blonde groaned apologizing " Aw aw aw, it hurts red-chan. I' m aww sorry" grinning nonetheless.  
After getting enough of doing the physical abuse. Rias stopped pulling his ears and huffed " You're an idiot, Nii"

The blonde just grinned at his pseudo sister " Still, you love me, red-chan! "

The redhead just looked the other side and replied " No, I hate you, nii. I hate you so much" the blonde grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to his face.

"Really?" Naruto questioned amused

"hmmf" huffed the redhead still mad at him.

"You're so cute like this, red" complimented the blonde smirking.

Rias simply smacked him lightly on his chest and hugged him " baka, the first thing you do after you see me, is prank! Like really nii? " asked the redhead scrunching up her nose.

The blonde just laughed and hugged her closer " I missed you red" uzumaki nuzzled closer.

" I missed you as well, nii" finally smiled the redhead.

Getting back from the hug " You' re going to fix my hair, mister!" rias demanded.

Naruto replied with a corny smile " Rainbow colors looks good on ya red"

The redhead bonked him lightly on the head and shouted indignantly "NII-CHAN"

"Alright, alright. I will." the blonde stopped teasing.  
Putting his hand on her hair, he used Chakra to disperse the illusion he had cast on her hair. After which rias' hair seemed red like it used to be.  
From the corner of the room. Grayfia observed all of this and still kept up a straight face. Smiling inwardly at her husband's antics and her sister- in- laws unfortunate predicament!  
Done with berating her faux brother, she dragged him to sit on a chair, settling comfortably on his lap facing him. She began to talk about her life in the human world. Watching her face filled with enthusiasm. The blonde began to listen to the brief narration done by his pseudo sister, with his wife beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : _I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. They belong to their respective authors._

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

Naruto listened to his sister's ramblings a bit hesitantly. Paying heed to everything she had to say, which ranged from her favorite comb being broken to her newest peerage member. Naruto wasn't really interested in hearing all that, but to make his pseudo sister happy, he'd do anything.

" Issei' s the new member in my peerage. He's a pervert though. Can be quite annoying when he just leers at my breasts, while I'm talking to him " Complained the young gremory.

Glancing at the beauty sitting atop his lap, he took notice of the bountiful chest and an amused grin formed on his face. he couldn't blame the guy for leering at it, it sure packed more flesh than an average woman. If it wasn't for his wife standing beside him, he would have done the same thing. It's not that rias' minded him looking at it. She'd just grin at him and would puff up her chest proudly. It's just her way of showing him ' I'm going to be better than grayfia in boobs department'. The girl did have an infatuation with him from childhood after all. Naruto liked the girl as well, he didn't want to force his choice on her. If it was just an infatuation she'd come out of it, if not they could grow closer, more than just a pseudo sibling relationship.  
Standing beside Naruto, Grayfia inwardly sighed. She knew the pseudo siblings obvious liking for each other. As much of a pervert he is with her, Naruto wouldn't go around doing the same with every girls he knew of. That's why she wasn't afraid to leave him with the girls unattended. Naruto did talk to her about rias after all, she just told him to do what he intended to do in the first place, wait it out to let rias decide.  
Rias on the other hand was busy rambling whatever came to her mind. She did have a crush on Naruto. And she knew she had to get grayfia's consent. While that didn't seem far fetched she wanted her Nii perspective on it too. One thing that satisfied her was that, her twins were bigger than Grayfia's and she didn't miss the chance to flaunt them in front of Naruto everytime she got a chance.

Lost in his thoughts looking at rias breasts, Naruto didn't notice the smirk on rias' face. " Like what you see, nii? " asked the redhead grinning.

Naruto just smirked back " Can you blame me, red? It's not like you're shy of showing it off to me! " replied the blonde.

" Bad boy, nii " Rias lightly flicked him on the nose "You would stare at anyone who are not afraid of showing it off, huh?" asked the lady.  
" Look who's talking. If i didn't know any better, I'd say you are trying to seduce me!" Naruto answered dryly.

" Come on, Nii. How can i seduce you, I'm your sister " Rias fluttered her eyes innocently at him.

" Yeah right " chuckled the blonde, squirming uncomfortably courtesy of the shapely derriere on his lap.

Glad that she was able to get a reaction out of the blonde, rias just smiled inwardly. ' Just you wait, nii. I'm going to have you all to myself '. Thinking of sending a challenging smirk to grayfia, she cowed the moment she met the cold eyes of the maid.  
The maid wasn't even glaring, she knew her sister- in- laws childish thought of challenging her . She was willing to share, but no way in hell would she let anyone else snatch Naruto away from her.

Noticing the exchange, Naruto shook his head ' women' . Observing his pseudo sister's saddened face, he pecked her on the cheek " You know, you guys don't have to fight for me " told the blonde, ruffling her red hair and looked into her eyes, smiling lovingly.

"You sure, Nii? " asked the redhead quite happy that her faux brother was able to empathize her thoughts.  
" Yeah " replied the blonde forcing his wife and rias in a three way hug.  
Grayfia didn't have any qualms regarding her husband having a harem. But she didn't want it to be a harem having endless number of people.  
Rias on the other hand, beamed at the chance to hog her nii to herself. She did worry that, she had to share with grayfia and maybe few more in the future.  
"Yosh! I'm going to be the Harem king " Declared the blonde excitedly.  
The rooms temperature suddenly fell, there was a chilling atmosphere all of a sudden " Did I just hear that right , Naruto-sama? " Enquired the stoic maid, frost forming in the room.  
" Yeah, nii. What's this I hear about you wanting to be a Harem king?! " red aura emanated from the redhead smiling wickedly at the blonde.  
The two devils ganged up on the now not so excited human who had a nervous smile on his face. Taking a large gulp, he sped away from the impending doom in panick!


End file.
